New Life 2: Isn't This Exactly Where You'd Like Me
by Peckish Pixie
Summary: The much anticipated sequel to New Life It Bites. Kallie is back and she has some new mortal man candy to occupy her time. But there's also Vincent who's back to prove himself to her. Who get's the human girl-the mortal man candy or the dangerous vamp?
1. The Cafe'

Ok…

**Ok….welll…..let's see. This is obviously the sequel to New Life it Bites—if you haven't read it you probably won't completely understand this sequel….so just go to my profile and then written stories and ta-da click on New Life It Bites! Ok first off Brendon from Panic! At the Disco, yeah he doesn't endorse this at all—I don't even know him and apparently he could be gay (please God no! What a shame for all that 'hotness' to go to waste), he's just in this story b/c 1. he's a lead singer of a band which I kind of needed, 2. I like this band--obviously, and 3. I like this band b/c of their music videos (well and their songs duh) but I like the old style 20's-50's type vintage feel to it. So obviously the club where they will perform will be like this (more about this later in the story). So now that my short disclaimer is over—hey sorry if like by the off chance any Panic members are reading this—yeah right…only in my dreams—and it offends you in any way…I'm sorry—don't sue. Ok…well without further ado…..**

**Chapter 1…..Three Weeks After the events in New Life It Bites**

"Lily! Bring some scones out from the back…..and ask Joe if he can make some more chocolate Truffels….ask him nicely please!" I yelled back through the kitchen. Business was booming in only the two weeks the café had been opened—so far I'd already had to order new inventory for some American books that were translated into French versions and I was constantly being asked what some of the American slang words meant—It was actually kind of funny when I asked the French what they thought 'what's up?' meant…one lady told me she thought it was the sky. I also seemed to be picking up the language fairly well…being surrounded by it constantly helped—my French teacher would've been proud.

"Hottie alert at nine o'clock." Lily whispered into my ear as I was wiping off one of the tables. I looked over and saw an amazingly, amazingly hot guy. And I've seen vampires who've looked like Gods—so for me to consider a regular old human 'amazingly hot' meant he was on fire. _Holy hell….what's a guy like that doing in here?_

He was looking at some of the books that were in the 'English Language' section that had good novels written in English—this was mostly for my benefit. I could speak French but reading it—nah….not so much. So I could tell this guy was a foreigner.

"Go over and talk to him." Lily said giving me a not-so-gentle shove….she knew that about Vale and I breaking up, and the car accident. And how I was actually happy that Vale left me, even though Lily called him 'scum of the earth' for it—but Vale was coming in a week and I made sure that I gave Lily an early vacation and plane tickets for her and her dad to go to Italy as a thank you gift for taking care of me after I got out of the hospital. I knew she'd give Vale a piece of her mind if she were here for his arrival.

"Um….can I help you find anything?" I finally summoned the courage to ask him as his brown eyes met mine. His hair was brown and almost emo-ish which would have been a turn off if I didn't get the whole "emo is bullshit" vibe from him.

"Finally an actual born and raised American!" he said and I saw the book he was holding in his hand was "Mister B Gone" by Clive Barker—the master of horror and scary stories.

"Yeah," I smiled and pointed to the book he had, "I've just finished reading that one. It different but in a good way….you should get it."

"Are you telling me as a critic or as the bookseller who's making a profit?" he asked with a smile.

"Maybe a wee bit of both." I felt a blush creep up my face as he laughed. "But really it's good. A bit morbid at times but good—and whatever you do….don't burn it."

"What?" he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Now you have to read it to find out." I said giggling. _What the fudge? Only school girl's giggle—god… Kallie control get control of yourself!_

"Hey, I'm Brendon….um…would you like to go out later?" he asked me searching around in his pocket for something.

"Okay…..Sure." I managed to stumble. I was actually going on my first date—if you didn't consider what happened between Vale and Vince as an actual 'relationship' and 'dating'—which I didn't. "I'm Kallie by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kallie, so my band's kind of playing at this place later tonight." He said handing me a ticket and a crumpled up promotional flyer. "Um…I'll see you there?"

"Wouldn't miss it." I said after mentally chiding myself—_God….do you sound lame! What kind of line was that?—_as he started to walk over to the cash register.

"So how much do I owe you for the book?" he asked getting out his wallet.

"It's on the house…..as long as you promise not to burn the book." I said with a smile as he met my eyes. I saw his brown eyes glimmer as I saw him drop a twenty into the tip jar.

"I promise," he said with a smile before his cell phone started to ring. "I gotta go…but I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," I replied as he started to walk out the door. I laid my head on the cool countertop after I saw he was gone.

"Well how'd it go?" Lily asked like a gossiping teenager…._whoa Kallie….jeez….don't forget your age now….you're supposed to be a normal teenager too ….you know, one without the knowledge that vampires exist. ._

"Oh Lily…." I groaned handing her the flyer, "what have I gotten myself into?"

**Well how do you guys like? Please review b/c if none of you like it then I'm so sorry and I apologize and take full responsibility…please REVIEW though….fans of New Life It Bites will know I'm talking about liking to read reviews in the morning while drinking hot cocoa…sorry I'm an addict. Thanks and have a nice night!**


	2. The Club

Oh yeah…just another disclaimer—"Mister B Gone" is a real book by Clive Barker and the Don't Burn It part happens to do with a

**Oh yeah…just another disclaimer—"Mister B Gone" is a real book by Clive Barker and the Don't Burn It part happens to do with a central point in the book. But you'll just have to read it to find out, but if you're too lazy to just drop me a private message and I'll tell you…Okay…so….**

**Kallie's Loft**

"Um….Kallie?" Lily's voice broke through my concentration as I looked through all the clothes in my closet and tried to decide what to wear.

"What?" I snipped….she was trying my patience. I tried on three outfits and she turned them all down.

"Um this is the Masquerade Club…." She stated holding up the flyer that had "Panique à la Discothèque" printed on it in red with a mask in the background and the location of the club.

"So what?" I asked looking at a red and white striped v-neck and throwing it aside.

"You have to dress up for it…." She said a smile starting to spread across her face, "It's like an old 20's and 30's themed club. You know…like….girls wore dressed and guys wore suits and vests and even black bowties! We have to go shopping!"

"Oh no…." I started to say as she jumped off of my bed and already started to pack up her purse whose contents spilled onto the floor from her jumping on the bed. Let me tell you…shopping with Lily…not so fun. She was like a hyper puppy when she looked at clothes. Always shoving me into dressing rooms to try on stuff and then making me come out and model. "I'm not going shopping with you….and besides I don't have enough time. I only have an hour to get ready. Ugh…what am I going to do?"

She stood there in silence looking me over before she ran out of the loft and down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I yelled.

"You'll see." She laughed clearly having something planed. Which I hoped didn't involve anything illegal….

"Back!" she yelled five minutes later as she entered my room carrying a big white clothing box that had a big Bloomingdale's label on it so I knew it had to be pricey.

"What's that?" I asked as she started to tear the tissue paper back.

"Oh just a little something something." She said smiling and finally holding up the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen. It was a to the floor length satin emerald green dress with a sweet heart neckline with two satin straps the tied around the neck.

"Oh my god Lily!" I gushed feeling the coolness of the material slip through my fingertips. "It' gorgeous. Where'd you ever get it?"

"It was my mother's." she said with a hint of sadness before the smile returned to her face. Lily's mother died when she was ten and it was a semi-touchy subject but she always managed to rebound in like a couple of seconds whenever it was brought up.

"I couldn't wear it Lily…I wouldn't be right. Besides it's much to pretty to wear to some stinky club."

"It's not just any club!" she explained like she was talking to a child, "It's where the French celebrities hang out…it's like the hottest club around here. It's supposed to be like stepping into a time machine and going back in time. You have to wear this dress…or you'll never get through the door!"

"Okay then." I said taking the dress from her and going into the bathroom to change. I felt the smooth satin slip over my body and shivered at how it tickled. "Well how does it look?" I asked stepping back into my bedroom.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed dropping the lipstick she was putting on as it landed with a smear on my vanity.

"Watch your language girl, you better not let it slip at the café." I warned her as she hurriedly picked up the lipstick and tried to clean up the smear.

"Sorry but….wow." Lily said smiling as she looked me over, "You look even better than I think my mother ever did. You're going to make all those stupid divas look like tramps next to you."

"You really shouldn't lie like that Lily." I sighed smiling, "now…what shoes to wear?"

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I saw her walk out of the loft and resisted walking right up to her and talking to her then. She had changed since I left three weeks ago….she was gorgeous, not that she wasn't before, but now she had an air of confidence to her. But wear could she be going dressed like that?

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"Ticket miss?" the bouncer asked me when I got to the front. The club was in a ritzy part of Paris and the taxi driver had hit on me the whole way over—it was a bit disgusting.

"Here." I said handing it to him as he pulled the black curtain back so I could enter. As soon as I stepped inside it did feel like I had stepped back into time. It was like every movie you've ever seen that was set in the 20's. All the waitresses were dressed like flappers and the booths were red plush velvet. I recognized some actors and actresses from some of the French movies I had watched with Lily over the past few weeks but I was too shy to talk to any of them. So I took a seat at the bar as a gentleman walked onto the stage.

"Attention s' vous plait!" the man spoke into the old styled microphone as a hush feel over the club. "Tous les cours de l'Amérique….. Panique à la Discothèque!" _Translation: All the way from America…._

I saw the band members walk on stage in their black formal vests, white dress shirts, and black dress pants. With true to form bowties and they all had masquerade masks on. It was when they struck up their first song when I realized what Panique à la Discothèque translated to in English.

_**Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret.  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name  
As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri**_

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

"Panic at the Disco!" I laughed…who would have thought that the French loved them too? Considering most French knew English it wasn't a surprise….or at least I shouldn't have been surprised that they loved the group. They represented something that seemed to me to be totally French-ish with the luxury of it all.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked obviously obvious to the fact that I was American.

"Pepsi." I told him after he gave me a weird look. I guess he expects me to order a martini or something like some of the other women had but I wanted to keep my wits about me so I just smiled at him when he handed me my drink.

_**But, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
and I wouldn't be caught dead in this place**_

They band started with another song….. "Build it God, Then We'll Talk" as some couples started to get up and dance. When I looked up at the stage I noticed that the band members had their masks off now and Brendon met my eyes and winked as he sang

_**It's these substandard motels on the corner of 4th and Fremont Street.  
Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very eyes.**_

I sighed as I watched him sing, the spotlight catching the sparkles on some of the ladies dresses as they flirted with their partners. _Isn't that want you want Kallie? Someone to hold you and keep you safe….you could have had that….but it wouldn't have been right with them…those men—the bloodsuckers…..now's your chance. _

Apparently Panic at the Disco was just the opening act for a different French band that was performing next. I saw them walk off stage as people clapped and shouted. _Who knew celebrities acted like that!_ I thought as one French heiress who I recognized from the French tabloids jumped down from a table with only her scanty lingerie left on her after her body guard helped her into the back of the club and out of the spotlight.

"It gets pretty wild in here sometimes." I heard a voice say behind me and I turned around to meet Brendon's gaze. "Did you like it?"

"Like it…." I smiled, "If I would have realized you were that Brendon earlier I think I would have jumped up and down like a little girl….ok well maybe not that excited….."

"Thanks." He laughed as his eyes crinkled from the smile. And I felt myself laughing along. That was until I felt a chill crawl up my spine.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Who in the hell does he think he is! Flirting with her like that! I can't believe the little prick. And look at her….swooning over him and laughing along. I can't believe I ever left her…leave her alone for three weeks and look at the trouble she gets into to. That boy…he's going to pay.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I looked around but saw no one behind me, well at least no one who was paying attention to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"Fine." I answer hoping I really was.

**Well whatcha think? Sorry there's so many lyrics….I just like them! So you'll have to put up with them—ha! Ok…sorry for the cockiness….Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	3. Shady Deals and Shaking Hands

Yet again another update—well b/c I have a head cold and I'm not allowed out of the house for 'fear of catching cold' which is

**Yet again another update—well b/c I have a head cold and I'm not allowed out of the house for 'fear of catching cold' which is totally ridiculous since I already have one but oh well….it works out better for you I suppose…..**

**The Club—Three Hours Later**

"Hey Kallie you need a ride home?" Brendon asked as I finished off my fourth Pepsi. I went through them fast considering Brendon was an awesome dancer and I worked up a sweat—I was totally going to have to get the dress dry-cleaned before I gave it back to Lily.

"Um…I can get a taxi if it'd be a bother." I said not wanting him to get sick of being with me already; I figured it'd be too much to ask him for a ride home.

"No problem." He smiled and then waving goodbye to his band mates he led me out of the club and out into the cool brisk Parisian air.

"Your car Mr. Urie." The valet tossed him a set of car keys and Brendon held the door of a small Jaguar open for me.

"So um…." I asked still not completely comfortable with him even though we'd spent hours talking, "how long are you going to be in Paris?"

"A few months maybe," he said starting to drive, "It's a good paying gig…..we're touring Province and Burgundy later this year on a promo tour for Europe. Maybe you could come?"

"I have the café to look after," I frowned, "bills to pay with that and then the bills for my loft…."

"Wait," he asked disbelief on his face, "you own the café?"

"Well more like….." I wondered if I should tell him about Vale and Vince but decided against it, "yeah…I own it."

"Cool," He simply said and then he asked me for directions and I told him I lived a block up from the bookstore.

A few minutes later we pulled up to the front of my loft and he walked me to the door.

"So good night then?" he asked leaning down towards me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Good night." I said kissing him back he turned to leave but didn't drive off until I was the whole way into the loft.

I walked up the stairs and heard a soft melody playing coming from the living room. As I neared closer I could make out the lyrics

_**Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**_

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

"Lily?" I asked grabbing a stainless steel candle holder. It was after midnight—Lily shouldn't have been waiting here for me…after all she had an eleven o'clock curfew.

I rounded the corner and saw someone sitting in my favorite chair that faced the balcony.

"Who's there?" I demanded feeling fear creep up my spine.

"I'm back for you Kallie." The figure got up and walked toward me. And once he reached the light that cascaded from the wall lamp I saw who it was.

"Vincent? What are you doing here?" I asked still not letting go of the candle holder.

"I'm sorry Kallie…..I realized I couldn't live without you." He said like it was the simplest thing ever.

"What the hell? Why are you really here?" I snapped in disbelief—he left me….left a note on my door saying he was moving on and marrying Charlotte. Why in the hell was he back here?

"I couldn't stop thinking about you Kallie…..and well….I thought you couldn't stop thinking about me either. But then I saw that guy singing at the club and you swooning all over him I thought this song of theirs has a special meaning for the both you."

"You were stalking me!" I yelled raising the candle holder—besides he was a vampire, he'd survive—before he grabbed it out of my hand, "And shut up! I didn't do anything with you, you perv! Besides….don 't flatter yourself."

"Not stalking exactly," he smirked his famous smirk and I wanted to gag, "just checking up on you. You looked lovely tonight by the way."

"No way are you going to try to sweet talk you way out of this one. It's too late for flattery."

"Well then…..you wanna see if the song's true?" he smirked moving closer to me.

"No friggin' way you fagot!" I yelled backing up and pointing my finger out into the hall. "Get out of my house now!"

"I believe my father actually owns it…." He took another step towards me, "Now Kallie…ok…let's start over…truce?" he actually stepped away from me and held out his hand.

"This isn't some trick is it?" I asked wearily eyeing his outstretched hand

"None at all." He smiled actually smiled without a glimmer of something calculating under it. "All I ask is that you allow me to spend a week with you in the loft."

"No way!" I said _You've gotta be kidding me! _"Your daddy has the money—rent a hotel room."

"Fine," he said fake frowning, "let's haggle—you let me spend the night for tonight in your bed with you. And I'll be gone by the time you wake up so I can get a hotel room somewhere else and I'll be back to pick you up for dinner around eight?"

"Nope," I said fighting back—no way in hell was he sleeping in my bed, "you can spend tonight—only tonight. And you sleep on the floor while I sleep in my bedroom with the door locked."

"Well I hate to say it," his shoulders slumped in mock defeat, "you're a tough haggler. But I'll accept the deal. As long as you make me breakfast in the morning and we eat it together out there on the balcony overlooking the city."

"I thought you were going to be out of here by then." I asked suddenly realizing that it was I who was dupped—I should have never agreed to let him stay.

"Well you have your terms and I have mine." He smirked this time.

"It's my loft….I don't have to agree to anything." I said looking him right in the eye and feeling my own eyes turn into slits.

"Ahh…but I could always tell Brandon….or Brendon—whatever the hell his name is about who really owns the café."

"And why would he care?" I scoffed.

"Oh and what if I told him your ex-fiancé' is coming to spend a week with you." He retorted.

"Why would he care—Vale's coming with his soon to be wife!" I was exhausted now and frustrated.

"But I could always tell him you have two ex-fiancés…me and Vale. It kind of makes you sound like a whore."

"But…but…" I was mad now…so mad I couldn't even form a complete sentence, "I never even did anything with you! And the whole ordeal was against my will!"

"So…he'll be long gone by the time you try to tell him that." Vale wore a smirk of victory now.

"Bribing me isn't going to get me to like you, you know that right" I snapped.

"I was only going to tell the boy the truth." He mocked innocence as he stretched his arms into the air and yawned. "Now I don't know about you but I'm tired. Are you going to take the deal?"

"Fine!" I yelled exasperated.

"Hey Kallie," he yelled to me as I stormed down the hall away from him, "how about a good night kiss?"

"You already agreed to the deal on my terms!" I yelled back at him before slamming my bedroom door, "No changing it!"

I heard him laughing as I slipped out of the dress, and this time my hands were shaking but not for the reason that Brendon sang. I just knew this whole thing wouldn't end well.


	4. Chloe is False and So is Charlotte

**Ok another update b/c frankly I'm on a bit of a roll and it's also to apologize for posting a chap. Under the wrong story—forgive me! **

**Kallie's Loft: 7AM**

I heard the alarm ringing next to me and I slammed the off button as I got up and walked over to my dresser. _Hmmm…what to wear?_I decided to wear my lucky jeans and my brown polo that had a very cute looking owl positioned over my heart. I pulled my hair into a short ponytail and put on some make-up. Finally ready I walked out into the hallway and then into the living room where I tripped over something….or…someone.

_Holy hell! I totally forgot…shit! _

Leaving Vincent there on the ground I jumped over him and ran into the kitchen. _What's the fastest thing I can make to get him out of here? Hmm…..pancakes…..no they'll take too long….oatmeal….nah it's too bland without cinnamon……eggs and bacon….hmm….that just might work._

I grabbed the eggs out of the bridge and taking the egg yolks out—family secret by the way—I grabbed the frying pan and put them in. Then grabbing some peppers and tomatoes—and after chopping them into cubes added them…swirling the eggs whites before I turned it on. I sighed and turned around ready to grab a baguette of bread.

"Something smells good." I heard a voice say behind me sleepily and I looked around to see Vincent whose brown hair was slightly askew in that 'just woke up' look that kind of looked…hot. _No Kallie….do NOT think like that….no no no…..he's trouble!_ My mind chided me as I grabbed the butter out of the fridge.

"So find a hotel yet?" I asked concentrating on getting everything to fit on a breakfast try.

"Haven't started looking yet." He met my eyes and smiled when I looked up from the tray. "um…I think your omelets might be burning."

"SHIT!" I yelled grabbing the whole frying pan and just emptying it out onto a plate. Thankfully it was just starting to turn a dark brown so it was still edible. I sliced it in two and then put on half on my plate and one on Vincent's. I turned around with the breakfast try and almost bumped into Vincent if it wasn't for his stupid super speed.

"Whoa watch yourself." He smiled again managing to not spill any of the orange juice in the glasses he was holding then he moved and motioned for me to lead him out to the balcony, "Ladies first."

I walked out onto the balcony where he 'requested' his meal be served and sat down on the chairs that were already set out and I kind of slammed the tray on the glass table top that was between us. We sat without talking for a few minutes—just listening to the busy street below us.

"So…this is really good." He said looking at me as I turned away. "Kallie….Are you just going to keep ignoring me?

"Vincent," I sighed after swallowing a mouthful of bread, "why are you really here? Can't you see I was happy?"

"But I'm not," he frowned taking a sip of orange juice, "Kallie….I never meant to hurt you. I was stupid….I was angry. I've been seeing someone about that….it will never happen ever again."

The memory of him pressing my face into the carpet of his father's office while big Martha came towards me flashed into my mind.

"Vincent," I pointed out, "come on, you made out with Charlotte in front of me…you hinted that you were going to screw her as I was walking out of the room. How in the hell can you say you care for me?"

"Like this," Vincent then got down on his knees and pulled a little box out of his pocket.

"Whoa…Vincent….I…I can't." I interjected before he cut me of.

"Now I know this is fast….and I haven't been able to prove anything to you….and I'm not asking for marriage or anything yet." He hurriedly explained as I frowned, "I'm just asking for a second chance."

He opened the box and I saw the diamond ring as it caught the sun, sending rainbows dancing everywhere.

"What do you say?" he smiled and looked in my eyes.

_Oh God…what the hell do I do now? It's not like I hate him…..I just….he hurt you before Kallie. How do you know how long this niceness will continue? And how do you know he's really here for you…maybe Charlotte left him and he's left with no other option. Then I remembered what he had said before he had called for Martha, when I had told him that I thought he loved me, "I did when I had to." That fact helped me make up my mind._

"You said you were only nice to me before because you had to be." I said and the smile fell from his face, "Right before you called for Martha to take me and get my blood."

"Kallie….I was mad…and I said some stupid things that weren't true. Did you ever hear that poem?"

"What poem?" I snapped as he slowly stood up but yet still had the ring box in his hand.

"Chloe is false, but the fire in her eyes,

Rouses her lovers with thousand sweet delusions;

Caelia is true, and, too true to be wise,

Breaks, like a dream, all their amorous illusions.

Lovers are weak, and they ask not to know

All that lies under the roses –leaves and the laughter;

Wisdom may call, but to pleasure they go,

Caelia they honor, but Chloe they run after."

After his little poem he looked in my eyes to gauge my reaction, "Charlotte was Chloe but you're my Caelia. It's you I honor."

_Oh gag….maybe if I was as dumb as Caelia was I'd fall for it._

"Oh wow Vince," the tone of my voice caused his smile to fall, "did you memorize that all by yourself?"

"Why are you so cynical?" he asked searching my face and suddenly I felt like the bad person. _You're just telling him the truth...why do you care if it hurts his feelings? _

"Why are you such a prick?" I asked.

"I'm trying to fix what I did wrong!" he sighed, "Why can't you trust anyone?"

"You never gave me a reason to trust you…why should I when you're the one who only wanted me to get back at your brother?" My voice was flat and I felt my eyes start to fill up with tears, I wasn't going to be used again. "Vincent just….just leave. Please?"

"Here's my cell number," He said taking a business card out of his pocket and setting it on the table. Then he set the ring box on top as he looked in my eyes before I looked down at the ground. "I'll leave these here in case you change your mind." His voice almost seemed….sad. I heard him shut the glass French doors and I walked over to the edge of the balcony. A few seconds later I saw him walking out the front door and get into his car. _If he cares he'll look back up…._I looked down and saw him get into his car…_nope didn't look up once. _I turned away and went back inside to grab my purse and the keys to the café. I left the ring box out on the balcony—it wasn't like I was going to wear it.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**Vincent**

I didn't mean to scare her….who knew she'd remember what I'd said when I was mad—I didn't even remember it. I started my car and at the last second decided to roll down my window and look up. _Come on Kallie…please….look down._ But she wasn't there and I heard the faint closing of the balcony doors. _I will make you love me Kallie…somehow. _

**Well what cha think? Oh and the Poem's by Edmund Gosse and it's title "Chloe is false" and sorry if it made Vincent sound cheesy...I just liked the poem and wanted to fit it in somewhere and Vincent's not your average stupid boy (Sorry...I mean like boys who don't read stuff...oh hell never mind) but he's actually well educated. Sorry to Teenyjewel but once you read more of my stories you'll find out I never like to pick out one clear bad guy; I firmly believe you could be the devil and still have like some tinsy ounce of good in you. Besides if it was predictable why would anyone bother reading it. I like to keep you on your toes! So please everyone review! And thanks...**


	5. That's the Problem, He Already Did

Okay another update cause I really don't want to do my AP History homework and my brain is mush from PSSAs which are stupid st

**Okay another update cause I really don't want to do my AP History homework and my brain is mush from PSSAs which are stupid state tests (cause I'm a junior) that are basically a waste of about eight hours of your life cause it spans 3 days. Sorry to rant like that….Ok…well let's get to it then.**

**That morning—the Café**

"Hey chickpea!" Joe was already at the front door waiting to be let in so he could start baking, "Oh no…something happened. Tell Uncle Joey all about it."

Joe was kind of like family to me, he actually helped me a lot with the café but I still didn't feel like talking about it.

"Guy problems," I said and left it at that as I felt him rest his hand on my shoulder.

"Things will cheer up Cherie," he said following me into the café, "things will work out. Whoever this boy is he 'll come around."

"That's the problem," I sighed pinning my name tag to my polo, "he already did."

"Well just call me if there's anymore problems." His voice was firm and protective as he put on his apron and went through the kitchen doors.

I opened the café about an hour later as Joe was putting his treats and snacks into the display case.

"Still no Lily?" he asked frowning, "That girl's more trouble than she's worth."

"Oh come on Joe," I smiled remembering last week when I caught them giggling back in the kitchen after Lily has disappeared for an hour, "I know for a fact you care about her more than you do that precious frosting thing of yours." He loved this frosting maker thingy, it amazed me when he told me the price—it costs 2000 euros (about the same as US dollars but actually euros are worth more)and Joe loved the damn thing, so much he bought it himself.

"Yeah but hasn't she even called?" he didn't deny it and I started to stack some books.

"Not yet," I said frowning because it was unusual for her to not show up, "I'll call her in a bit."

I waited until our morning crowd calmed down and snuck into the kitchen after telling Joe to cover the front for a few minutes.

"Lily?" I said after calling her home number.

"No actually it's Frank," her dad answered, "Um…I thought Lily would've called and asked for a vacation day. She left this morning after you did."

"Do you know where she went?" I asked knowing that Lily wasn't that irresponsible—unless it was over a boy.

"She went with some boy." _Bingo_ I thought as he continued, "Rich boy too, driving some German sports car."

"Do you know the boy's name?" I asked gulping; Vincent had a sports car along with his Mercedes.

"She said he was some friend of yours who was planning something for you. He needed her help….Opps, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that." He added and I heard him typing in the background—he was a journalist and was often distracted by what he was writing so I had to repeat my next question twice.

"Do you know where they went?" I asked figuring I could close the café for an hour and check on her.

"Huh…what?" he said turning his attention back to me, "Um…no I don't think she said."

"Thanks Frank." I sighed snapping my phone closed and hanging it up.

_Vincent….what the hell are you up to?_

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"So you're like that bastard Vale's brother?" Lily asked me and I smiled as I drove her downtown.

"That's me." I answered smiling over at her, "You know he's coming here soon?"

"What?" she snapped and I knew Kallie must not have told her, "When?"

"Next week." I said turning down a street as I felt the anger come off of her in waves.

"So that's why she wanted me to go on a vacation." I heard Lily mumble.

"Well you can help me." I said looking over at her as her anger turned to happiness.

"Kallie's not going to know what to do!" She laughed and I smirked. _No she won't…._

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Lily unlike most teenagers never answered her cell phone, so I can't say I was all that surprised that it was off when I tried to call her. It didn't mean I was any less worried, but Lily was tough and a smart-ass, I thought she could take care of herself for awhile. And if she wasn't home by the time I got home; I'd do something then.

"Kallie!" I heard Joe yell coming back into the kitchen, "Get out there. There's a guy asking for you. Is he the one giving you trouble?"

"What does he look like?" I asked walking over to the doors, "Hot? Brown eyes? Tall?"

"How in the hell would I know?" he snapped returning to his work and I knew I shouldn't have asked him to cover for me—he hated crowds and talking to people he didn't really know. It took me days to break through his shell.

I walked out into the main room and saw Brendon standing at the counter and smiling at me; I gave him a weak smile back.

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning after hugging me.

"Just….oh it's nothing." I sighed.

"I'm playing again at the club tonight. Do you want to come? I can pick you up before I leave to set up."

"That'd be great." I said noticing that a line was forming at the foods counter because it was lunch. "I better get back to work. See you then?"

"See you then." He gave me his sexy smile and left. _Now what the hell am I going to wear there?_

"Miss….Miss?" a delivery man came in a few minutes later with a big box, "Delivery for Miss. Nazagoti." I sighed taking the package from him and signing for it. Vale's family insisted that since Mr. Nazigoti was 'legally' my father I had to keep his last name. It was on the outside sign of the café to make it seem more 'family oriented' to attract family's: _La Nazigoti et ses Livres: The Nazigoti and her books. _

I figured I'd open it when business died down and when I finally got around to it I found the most gorgeous red dress. It almost looked like one of those Spanish flamenco dresses that was cut right at the knee with the stuff at the bottom that guaranteed it would lift and twirl when you spun. The neckline was a cut in a V and it tied around the neck. I pulled it out and a note fell out.

"_To the one I love, I'll see you later my petite."_

It had to be from Brendon, he was only one I was seeing tonight. I couldn't believe he cared so much!

A snippy old lady who wanted to pay for her books snapped me out of my day dream of Brendon and I dancing with all the French starlets looking on with envy. _Oh well…better get back to working._

**Hmm….I think Kallie made an assumption that might come back to bite her in the arse. I hope you liked and I can't wait to read your reviews! So please…Review!**


	6. A Round About Way of the Truth

Just for you Lauren…just for you…and well…for all you other readers too

**Just for you Lauren…just for you…and well…for all you other readers too. You know I love you guys….**

**The Loft: That Night**

Lily had made it back to her home before I had to resort to calling Vincent which I didn't really want to anyway. The evil little box was still out on the balcony and I made sure that it was going to stay out there away from my eyes. I saw Lily walk past the café when I was closing up and her dad said she was home safely when I called even though when I asked to talk to her he said she was 'sick'—which was total bullshit because her dad Frank always stuttered a bit when he lied—like when he told Lily her cookies were delicious even though they were as hard as rocks. It bugged me that she was avoiding me but I figured that as long as she was home safe I'd talk to her later.

So a quarter after eight I heard my doorbell buzzing and pressed my little speaker box.

"Hi Brendon," I said into the white box that I had to admit was like one of the best features of the house so I didn't have to go downstairs to answer the door, "come right on up."

"Um…Miss Nazigoti," it wasn't Brendon's voice on the other end, "Mr. Urie was running late and he asked me to pick you up to take you to the club."

"Oh," I said surprised but then again it wasn't like Brendon could call and tell me—I had still yet to give him my phone number like an idiot, "be right down."

I pulled on my high heels and took a look at myself in the mirror. _Damn! Who knew this dress would fit like a glove. _And it did, it hugged my tiny hips and flared in just the right spot under my waist—I also had to admit my ta-tas looked pretty nice—although hopefully Brendon would be looking at my face which looked pretty nice too even though I only had on some mascara, thin eyeliner, blush, and some red tinted gloss. I didn't look too bad as I took the steps two at a time to get to the bottom. I couldn't wait to meet Brendon and thank him for the dress.

**The Masquerade Club**

Just like before there was a huge line outside of the club that I breezed right by because my name was officially 'on the list' so I didn't need a ticket; it felt good to breeze right in like I owned the place (as if…but still). Even though I was surrounded by snippy French celebrities not all of them seemed all that bad. As usual I took my seat by the bar and waiting for Panic at the Disco to start their set.

"What'll it be?" the same bartender asked and then seeing who I was he guessed my drink, "Pepsi?"

"Yes please," I smiled as he shook his head and laughed, "What's so funny."

"You sound like an innocent sixteen year old!" he said and I felt my face frown but I quickly covered it up with a smile, "come on girl…live a little! At least put some rum in it!"

"Ok…." I said rolling my eyes as I saw him pour my drink and hand it to me, "if you say so."

_**Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time  
Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me  
Good, good now we're making some progress  
Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat  
And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?**_

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

All around me people were dancing and swinging their hips, keeping time to the music as I sat there and watched Brendon. His eyes were on me and I could tell he liked the dress by the way he kept sneaking glances at me even when he had to dances around the stage. I actually felt special—which is so lame to say—but imagine if you were in a club packed with girls and the guy you liked was _only _looking at you and when he couldn't he still tried to. Yeah…you'd get butterflies too.

"Hey everyone," Brendon was about to start about another song but before he did he made an announcement, "this song is for all of those out there who have someone special. And Kallie—this is for you."

I felt a blush spread over my cheeks like wild fire as I heard the first chords of "When the Day met the Night" and I felt the butterflies in my stomach erupt as ladies all around me turn to look at who Brendon was dedicating the song to. Which of course this made my blush deepen before their partners pulled their eyes off of me so they could dance. I watched Brendon and every time he tried to catch my eyes I shyly looked away—I had no idea what to do.

_**When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night**_

When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer

When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer 

I could feel the bartender's eyes on me and when I turned to look at him he smiled.

"You've got quite a catch there." He said whiling mixing some starlet her martini, "good luck holding onto him."

I smiled back at him and returned my attention to Brendon. A cute thing was the fact that his eyes kind of crinkled when he sang and he looked amazingly hot in his suit. After the song was over Brendon said a quick thank you and hopped off the stage over to me.

"You look amazing!" He said grabbing my hands and pulling me up. Then he swirled me around as I laughed. All of the girls were looking at me with a tinge of jealousy that even Brendon must have felt as he smiled. It was just how I imagined it.

"Thank you so much!" I said hugging him, "You really didn't have to buy it for me!"

"What?" His body stiffened and I let him go.

"You did buy it for me?" I asked anxious.

"No Kallie….I didn't." he looked unsure as he stared down at me.

_If he didn't buy it then……oh my god, Vincent! I should have known! Why can't he just leave me in peace? _I felt the first tear wind its way down my cheek and soon a couple more followed it.

"What's wrong?" Brendon asked seeing my tears as I looked to the floor, "Come on Kallie—you can tell me anything. Who got you the dress? Why are you so upset?"

"Brendon," my chin quivered as he lifted my chin up to meet his gaze, "I'm sorry. The dress was delivered to the café, I thought you got it for me….but instead he did…."

"Who?" he asked pulling me over to a far wall and out of the way of dancing couples.

"He was….he was supposed to be my fiancé." The tears came out faster now, "My family and his….there was an agreement. I had to marry him but instead he kind of hurt me one night—he kind of hit me after he had found another bride and didn't need me. Now he's come back and I don't know why—he says it's to apologize. But I wouldn't except it. Then he must have sent the dress…. I just…I thought it was from you….but it was from him…."

"Let's go." He said firmly taking my hand and leading me out the back of the club, "Here….why don't you come home with me. I'll make sure no one can get you ok? And if you ever see this guy again call me and I'll take care of it…okay?"

I just nodded my head yes in agreement and got into his car. Just thinking about Vincent and everything was tiring.

**Brendon's Apartment**

Brendon's apartment was nicely furnished. There was some modern art on the wall—mostly black and white scenes and some funky abstract stuff. And he had a fire going in his fireplace so it was extremely comfy after he had let me change into one of his long dress shirts and a pair of basketball shorts that I rolled up so they would fit me. He poured me a glass of water as we settled down into a pile of funky big round brightly shaped pillows that form a U around the fireplace. I laid back and he covered me with a soft flannel blanket. He tucked me in and put an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about…earlier." I said snuggling into the space under his shoulder and between his arm and chest.

"It's fine really." He smiled down at me as I laid my head on his chest, "Everyone has one crazy ex."

I laughed as he squeezed my shoulder and he then took a drink.

"So about your ex?" he asked hesitantly as I sighed. _Of course he would want to know….who wouldn't? _"Is it ok for me to ask?"

"He was prick," I stated simply as I felt my body go rigid against Brendon, "He only 'loved' me when he had to. When he got a better offer I was left alone and scared. Eventually I found my way to France and then I opened the café."

It wasn't a complete lie—it was just a round about way of the truth. I didn't feel like telling him about Vale. Hell when Vale came to visit I was going to say he was my brother visiting from America.

"I'm sorry I asked." Brendon said massaging my one shoulder as my body relaxed more. I yawned feeling my eyes get droopy. I was exhausted. "Why don't you try to sleep? We'll talk tomorrow. You need some sleep." I felt him yawn beside me too—the big breath made his chest rise high and then fall before it returned to a normal up and down rhythm that lulled me to sleep. And for the first time in awhile I didn't dream of fangs.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I woke up alone, huddled in blankets and pillows as a muffled sound made it's way out to the den. I untangled myself and saw a note on Brendon's coffee table.

_The band came over for practice…we're down the hall in my office. Come in when you feel like it or if not I'll be done by two._

Holy hell—it was one in the afternoon already! So deciding I wanted my own little concert I walked down the hall to his office and opened the door. All the guys from the band all had their backs turned away from me as I heard Brendon singing.

_**Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good**_

Pickin' up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world

Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can

Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon  


I stood in the back listening to the music and I smiled as Brendon cut the sound short and looked back at me.

"Hey guys." He said walking over to me and putting his arm around me, "This is Kallie…."

**Well I hope I made you guys happy….so make me happy—review Please—Pretty Please! Ok…well enough for my pitiful begging….I got to get back to work on my AP History stuff….ugh I can't wait until my senior year!**_****_


	7. AVATARS WANTED

Hey guys this is getting stuck on all of my stories…hence why all of them look updated…

**Hey guys this is getting stuck on all of my stories…hence why all of them look updated….ok here's the contest for all of you who are way smarter than me at this computer stuff (not that I'm bad…I aced computer programming) but anyways I'd like to have some avatars for my webpage (myspace) on iconator . com. The winner will have their real name used as a somewhat major character in one of the stories of their choosing, well except for the ones that are completed. And they'll help me pick some pics for characters online. I would love avatars for the following stories: **

**The First**

**Time is Running Out**

**New Life or New Life 2**

**Roses and Pearls **

**There Was Something in His Eyes**

**And especially the line: "I'm nice to everyone….I'm just not a nice **_**slut **_**to everyone." From New Life. Which is my favorite line of all time. Lol. **

**So thanks a bunch for reading and I'd be on my knees praising who makes any avatars. I love you guys! And send me a private message when you do so I can look at your wonderful work, because if it's as good as some of your writing it will be AWESOME! **


End file.
